¿Por qué tan triste?
by Fallere352
Summary: Soledad... ese sensación que estremece al cuerpo y que nadie desea por mas que diga "Yo estoy bien sola". OneShot


"¿Por qué tan triste?"

-¿Triste?

"Si, estás triste"

-¿Por qué lo dices?

"Está lloviendo, eso te pone melancólica. Estás leyendo un libro, eso lo haces cuando no piensas bien. Tus ojos están rojos, por tanto llorar"

-(La figura que estaba allí parada mirándome estaba en lo correcto. Yo me sentía así. Pero obviamente no se lo diré, recurriré a lo que siempre hago, lo que siempre me salva) Estoy bien

"Dices eso cuando estás triste"

-(¿Por qué insistes?)

"¿No quieres contarme qué te sucede?"

Desvío mi mirada hacia la ventana. La lluvia, me gusta la lluvia aunque siempre termino deprimida por su monotonía

-No me sucede nada (otra mentira)

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

-(¿Acompañarme? ¿Por qué se le da eso ahora?) Dejame sola

"¿Dejarte sola?"

-(Si! haz lo que todos hicieron. Por favor. Dejame sola) Solo vete

"No quiero dejarte"

(Solo vete!) Por favor

"No quiero. Tú no quieres"

-(¿Qué sabes lo que quiero?) ¿Qué sabes tú lo que yo quiero?

"Lo sé porque lo sé"

-(¿Que lo sabes?!)

"Te conozco mucho"

-(Mentira)

"Si no te conociera no sabría qué estás triste. Que te pone mal los días lluviosos. Que el libro que tienes allí seguro es una tragedia romántica. Que me mientes cuando dices que estás bien. Que… te sientes sola"

-(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabes todo eso?)

Comienzan a salir lágrimas de mis ojos. No quiero llorar y tampoco que me vean llorando. Pero no puedo contenerme, no puedo parar

"Lloras porque la verdad te ha golpeado. Corres la mirada porque no te gusta que te vean llorando"

Suelto el libro perdiéndose así la página en donde me encontraba

"Te sientes sola"

-(Por favor… para)

"No quieres estar sola"

-(no)

"Pero sientes que todos te han abandonado"

-(Porque así es)

"Te engañas con esa actitud. En realidad nadie te ha dejado"

-(Para. Yo sé lo que sigue así que para. Por favor… para de una vez)

"Nunca tuviste a nadie"

-(No!)

Mis lágrimas no se detienen. No puedo soportarlo. Siento miedo, dolor, angustia. Estoy temblando. Quiero gritar. Comienzo a llorar mas y mas fuerte. Mi llanto hace eco en la fria habitación

"Solo quieres que alguien te abrace y te diga que te quiere"

-(Pero no hay nadie! No existe ese ser que pueda decirme algo como eso!)

Él comienza a caminar hacia mí. Se sienta en la cama a mi lado y me abraza. Coloca mi cabeza en su pecho. Yo solo grito intentando escapar pero me sujeta mas fuerte. Veo que una lágrima cae sobre mi frente, es de él, está llorando

"No te sientas sola en esta habitación. No te sientas sola en está casa. No te sientas sola en este mundo. Porque no estás sola…"

Solo pude escuchar esas tres palabras antes de sujetarlo fuertemente y gritar. Grite y grite mientras lo abrazaba y repetí las palabras que él acababa de decir. "Yo te quiero"

Abro los ojos. Estoy sentada en una cama recostada contra la pared. Un ventilador de techo gira débilmente haciendo solamente ruido. Bajo la mirada hacia el piso. Veo tirada ropa interior en el suelo, seguramente es mía. Al lado de la cama hay una mesita. Hay jugó volcado sobre ella. El vaso se encuentra en el suelo, roto

Espero unos minutos. El ruido del reloj es fastidiante. Me levanto y agarro la ropa interior. La parte de arriba indudablemente tiene mi olor. Pero la de abajo tiene otro olor que no logro identificar. No hay nadie aquí además de mi.

Tomo uno de los vidrios del vaso roto y lo miro. Sigo estando sola. Cierro los ojos y con el vidrio roto corto un mechón de mi cabello. Está reseco, maltratado. El color rojo lleno de vida que antes poseía ahora solo es un anaranjado corroído.

Sigo sola en la habitación. Se siente asqueroso. No lo soporto.

Siento calor. Es verano. Es verano desde hace quince malditos años. Mucho calor. Pero no transpiro. Mis muñecas comienzan a arder fuertemente. Se siente doloroso

Finalmente les hago un tajo con el vidrio. Se siente bien, tan bien.

Tengo sueño. Me recuesto sobre la cama y lentamente se me cierran los ojos.

Los abro nuevamente. Estoy desnuda recostada en una bañera en un lugar desconocido.

El sol golpea la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo. Siento algo en mi mano. La levanto para ver qué es. Es un vidrio. De mi muñeca sale sangre.

Tengo sueño. Recuerdo a esa figura. Decía que me queria y yo correspondía. Él era tan diferente a mi. No… no era "él", era "ella". Ahora lo recuerdo bien. "Mi parte contradictoria la que quiere decir 'SI' pero yo le cayo diciendo 'NO'. La que me conoce mejor que nadie. La que está siempre junto a mi"

Ella trataba de que no me sienta sola. Al final me mentí nuevamente porque ella no era más que yo. Mi otro yo. La que es tan diferente a mí, pero que sigue siendo yo

Trataba de no sentirme sola. Mi otra yo intento no hacerme sentir sola. Pero ahora que lo pienso… Eso me hace sentir más miserablemente sola.

Cierro los ojos. Quizá sea la última vez que los cierre.

* * *

**La primera parte es de contenido biografico. Perdón si les molesta al salirse de lo que es el personaje en verdad**


End file.
